Luigi
Luigi M. is the scared, naive middle child of the Mario Bros and a protaganist in the series. History/Background Information Luigi and his older brother were born and brought to Yoshi's Island at a very early time. When the terrors of Terrance Koopa's son Bowser struck, the Mario Bros. were sent through a one-way pipe to Brooklyn, New York. There, they lived their lived until Mario turned 24 and Luigi turned 23, the age where they began their plumbing business. They then tracked down V.E.L.N.O. and fell through a pipe into the Mushroom Kingdom, where they fought against Bowser's forces for two years. Lord Shade then sprung his attack and changed Mario and Luigi's lives, along with their allies. In the final battle, Shade was beaten and Mario was stuck in the Dark Castle's realm for a whole month, before finally escaping and finding home again. Luigi had to tend to the house and the kingdom while he was gone. A while later, the Brando project was completed, and he almost killed Mario, Luigi and Yoshi, before Peach finally opened his eyes and he swore to fight on the Bros.' side. Brando then became an actual Mario Brother, the third and final member. Power/Abilites Luigi has all of his abilities from the Mario games. He can jump higher than Mario, use his hammer for powerful physical attacks, use thunder and green fire, and uses power-ups. He also punches and kicks, and he fights much like his Super Smash Bros counterpart. He will team up with his friends to make some powerful attacks. When he does choose to fight, he is capable of fighting at a level equal to Mario and Brando. Luigi is known to have new hidden powers and known to be naturally a spell-type fighter. He uses a hammer like his brothers, and he also is a great jumper. He has a rushing attack where he runs at opponents and aimlessly swings his fists at them (like his dash attack in the Smash Bros. series). He also uses a powerful finisher, his Green Missile attack from Super Smash Bros. Melee and Brawl. He can also use a Super Jump Punch that, while appearing differently from the Fire Jump Punch he possesses in the Smash Bros. series, is just as powerful and works in a similar fashion. Personality Luigi is very timid and pacifistic, therefore he ends up becoming frightened and discouraged from fighting, much to his teammates' dismay. But ever since Lord Shade's attack, he knew he had to be strong for his brother and the Mushroom Kingdom and gets his momentary bursts of courage.Overwhelming enemies often frighten him. He shows his brave side in the series a lot, like in Episode 19 when going to help Mario and Brando fight off Mecha Mario and Mecha Sonic in their Hyper Forms. He could be often seen as comic relief in the series. But his feelings are very realistic. Luigi is also considered to be compassionate, as shown thrpughout the series. He shows great love concern for his brothers as well, often helping and healing and reviving them when they are injured/killed. Forms and PowerUps Luigi has the same varity of forms as his brothers, 5 in total. '''Fire Luigi: '''The same as Fire Mario. It is not known if he will use green fireballs instead of, as the Mario games are inconsistent in this regard. He can also wield the Thunder-Fire Fusion better than in his base and super forms. He is known to use this form pretty well, rivaling Mario's use. '''Ice Luigi: '''The same as Ice Mario. Cape Luigi: Luigi enters this form by using a Cape Feather. Cape Luigi is capable of flying and is much stronger than normal Luigi with a 45 fold power boost. '''Blight Luigi: '''A famous DoD(Dawning of Darkness) transformation that has adapted into the series well. It is scheduled to make a debut in the PPNKG Saga being Luigi's Dark form when he and Sonic absorb the Emeralds' negative energy. In this form, he becomes a bit faster, can shoot dark Chaos attacks and can mold into lava. '''Super Emerald Luigi: '''Or Emerald Luigi. Luigi's "super form," identical to Sonic's transformation into Super Sonic. It can be assumed, however, that this is a stronger form of Cape Luigi possibly with new abilities as well. It seems that Luigi needs the assistance of the seven Chaos Emeralds in order to become Super Emerald Luigi. Category:Heroes Category:B-Fighters